


Toy Maker (Tony x Pregnant! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How hard is it to make a toy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Maker (Tony x Pregnant! Reader)

Toy Maker (Tony x Pregnant! Reader)

 

Sitting very comfortably on the soft, plush couch, you sighed and took another sip of the warm coffee in your hands. A sharp kick against your stomach cause you to set your cup down on the table beside you and cradle your growing bundle. You looked down and gently began to rub little circles across your skin, calming the restless child inside. You beamed from ear to ear as you felt another kick, less harsh than the first one, hit your fingers. Getting lost in the moment, you were startled when you heard the voice of JARVIS.

“Miss (y/n), Master Tony would like you to meet him downstairs,” the A.I. unit stated in that well, proper British manner of his.

“Only If I can get up, JARVIS,” You muttered as you used the back of your seat to try lifting yourself on your feet. 

“Of course, Miss (y/n).”

After a couple tries, you mustered all the strength you had and heaved forward. You stumbled for a few seconds but managed to stay standing.Giving a small chuckle at your triumph, you waltzed over to the elevator and got in, deceasing down to meet your loving husband in his workshop.

 

~Elevator Music Timeskip~

 

Sparks flew in every direction as Tony was welding pieces together for new weapon. His goggles shinned bright as the metal turned soft and bent to his will. His was in total concentration until he heard the elevator doors open and close.

“(y/n), you finally managed to get off the couch,” you grinned as he turned to face you, opening his arms for a light embrace.

“That’s real funny, Tony,” you retorted but took the hug, “You could have got up and helped me, you know.”

“But I did about seven months ago, when it was just you and me on our honeymoon-” His hands were trailing elsewhere when you cut him off before he could say more. 

“Not that kind of help!” Your checks flushed red as you tried to change the subject, keeping his hands in your to prevent them from wandering, “So what’d you call me down for?”

“Oh, I wanted to show you this.” He eyes lit up as he quickly ran around the corner and returned to you, handing you a small metallic lump, “Made it myself.”

You looked at it and found that it was a toy; a cute, little Iron Man to be exact. You marveled at the detail, tracing the grooves and edges that could only be achieved by making them by hand. 

“It’s adorable,” you said as you volleyed it between your hands.

“It’s a wind-up toy for the kid.” He placed a hand on your swollen abdomen, receiving a punch from the other side of it. He laughed at this and brought his attention back to you, his soft brown eyes meeting your deep (e/c) ones. The smile disappeared from his face as he saw a concerned look on your face. 

“Is it safe?” You were worried; what if your child started chewing on it or taking it apart and eating the pieces? What if it broke and the kid hurt himself?

“Of course it is,” He stroked your velvety cheeks, trying to smooth over any fear you had about the toy and your child.

“Did you test it?” You asked as popped on eyebrow towards his direction.

“I was getting there.” He sighed, relieved that his weeks of hard, painstaking work weren’t going to waste. He took you over to the table and handed you a set of goggles. You placed them behind your ears and brushed your (h/c) hair back with it. Tony looked at you and motioned you to back away, just in case something were to happen. You shuffled back until you were about five or six feet away from the table. 

“Ready?” He asked, slowly winding the toy.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” You gave a thumbs up, signaling him to place it on the table and scurry over to your side. The both of you watched as the contraption waddled for a few seconds before stopping. Tony looked confused.

“It should have worked,” he mumbled as he was heading towards the broken toy, “I should go check-“

A sudden boom shot through the air followed by a flash of red and yellow. The toy had been blown to bits and work table was now on fire. You panicked, grabbing the fire extinguisher from the nearby wall and covering everything with the flame retardant. 

“(y/n), Stop!” A voice called out from the haze to reveal a now foam covered Tony, who was wiping the debris from his face.

“What the hell, Tony?!” You yelled as you tossed the empty container to the side, “That could have hurt someone!”

“I didn’t know it would do that!” 

“You can build robots and advance weapons but you can’t build a simple toy?” 

“Hey I tried, ok?” You couldn’t be angry with him; the man was a genius but even he could screw up something this small.

“Alright,” you pinched the bridge of your nose and calmed down, “Just please, don’t try that again, promise?”

“I promise,” He sighed as his stern tone died down, “You look tired; you should probably go take a nap.”

“I am and I will,” you yawned. This is enough excitement of one day. As you were heading towards the door, you found that Tony wasn’t following you, “Aren’t you gonna join me?”

“I have to clean this up.” He pointed to the burnt out mess behind him.

“Oh right,” you giggled, knowing that it was partially your fault, “I’ll see you when you get done.”

You proceeded to the double doors and took one last look of your husband before ascending up. When Tony heard the doors close, he rummaging through the froth and found the main body of his failed product. 

“And fix this toy of mine,” he murmured, fiddling with it and thinking about how to fix it.

 

~Napping Timeskip~

 

It had been some time since the accident and you were lying on the couch, resting and waiting of Tony to get done cleaning. A wave of drowsiness fell over you, causing you to nod off and fall into a light sleep. You barely managed to catch a couple Zs when you heard the soft whizz of a door opening and closing. You smirked but kept your eyes close, waiting for what was about to happen. Tony walked over to your side and crouched down so that he was face to face with his kid. 

“Hey squirt, I made something for you.” He placed a small metal figure on your abdomen and watched it march along the bowed curve, “I hope you like it.”

He watched in delight as the figurine made its round, catching it as it fell off its track. He leaned in, resting his forehead against your middle, speaking to the little life inside.

“Can’t wait to see you.”

 

~Epilogue~

 

“I thought you promised not to do that again,” you chimed in, ruining the moment between your unborn child and his father. He was slightly startled by this, taking the toy off your stomach and hiding it behind his back.

“Oh (y/n), you’re awake,” he acted in a surprised manner. 

“I was awake the whole time.”

“I see,” he sighed in defeat and brought the toy back into view, “The toy didn’t explode this time.”

“The baby seems to like it,” you beamed.

“Really?” 

“Feel for yourself.”

You encased your hand over his and placed them on your belly. A faint kick sent a jolt through Tony’s body, causing the hair to rise on his arms and a shocked look to his face. You snickered at this reaction; it was funny to see him startle like this, just like when you first told him you were pregnant. You let go of his hand and started playing with his dark, jet black locks.

“You’re gonna be a great dad, Tony.”

He looked at you and flashed you that trademark smile of his.

“I love you, (y/n).”

“Love you too, Tony.”


End file.
